Earned It
by NaniSenpaiNK
Summary: E se as coisas fossem diferentes? Sasuke amasse Sakura e esta não quisesse construir laços com ninguém? Aqui Sasuke a ama, a procura e tenta alcançá-la, mas será que ela está disposta a permitir que aconteça? Univ. Alternativo/SasuSaku/Ponto de vista do Sasuke. Impróprio para menores de 18 anos. Fanfic concluída.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** ~*Yoooo, Minna!

Kami! Vim trazer essa surpresinha para os melhores leitores do mundo! Uma song-fic com a música Earned It do The Weeknd que achei perfeita para o enredo e universo que criei aqui!

Bom, por que diabos escrevi essa one se estou devendo capítulos novos de todas as minhas fanfics? Kkkkkkkkkk

Eu explico, para agradecer a vocês por acompanharem meus trabalhos e mesmo depois de eu ter sido obrigada a me afastar um pouco de vocês e das minhas fanfics não me abandonarem, sempre comentando e me mandando mensagens maravilhosas para me manter motivada! Quero agradecer principalmente aos meus fiéis leitores de "Por trás da vida virtual" que mais sofreram durante esses meses que fiquei ausente! Eu gostaria muito de citar nomes para mostrar o quanto lembro de vocês e o quanto são especiais para mim, mas passaria a vida toda aqui digitando e a vocês que leem minhas notas lendo. Kkkkkkkk

É isso! Espero que se divirtam e mergulhem nesse enredo! Tem drama, hentai e romance! Então pessoal, sejam bem vindos! '-'

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 1 - Earned It / The Weeknd**

 **oOo**

 ** _Vou cuidar de você_**

 ** _Vou cuidar de você, você, você, você…_**

Ouvi o som dos saltos ecoarem pelo corredor que a trará até mim. Desabotoei os botões, primeiro de uma manga da minha camisa comprida azul-marinho, depois da outra e dobrei-as até a altura do antebraço, _ela diz que gosta quando faço isso._

— Sexy como sempre, _querido_. — ouvi sua voz aveludada num ritmo preguiçoso logo depois da porta ser fechada.

 _ **Você faz parecer que é mágica**_

 _ **Porque eu não vejo mais ninguém, ninguém além de você, você, você…**_

 _ **Nunca fico confuso,**_

 _ **E eu estou tão acostumado a ser usado**_

Virei-me e meus lábios desenharam um sorriso de canto ao vê-la com um vestido justo vermelho até a altura dos joelhos, vestido que ela sempre soube que me enlouquecia, sobre sapatos pretos de bico fino e salto alto prateado. Os lábios delineados no batom vermelho, atraindo-me para eles. Os olhos felinos esverdeados contornados com traços pretos, deixando seu olhar ainda mais perigoso do que já era naturalmente. E o _grand finale_ : a postura atrevida, segura de si e completamente dominadora. Características que apenas ela possuía e para meu grande azar que se tornaram meu maior _vício_.

 _ **Então eu amo quando você liga sem avisar**_

 _ **Porque eu odeio quando o momento é previsível**_

 _ **Então vou cuidar de você, você, você**_

 _ **Vou cuidar de você, você, você, você, sim.**_

— Não perderia a chance de te agradar. — disse, jogando todo o peso do meu corpo na perna esquerda e observando-a se aproximar lentamente, _sensualmente_ , como uma bela leoa preparada para dar o bote em sua presa.

Enroscou-se em meu pescoço, arranhando-me a nuca com suas unhas pintadas de preto compridas o suficiente para me levar a loucura com essa mania — Você sempre me agrada e isso quase me fez prensá-lo contra aquele telão no meio da reunião enquanto te beijava e abria sua calça para chupá-lo como nunca o chupei antes. — sussurrou em meu ouvido, me deixando prontamente duro.

Sakura sempre foi assim. Ousada, decidida e insolente, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

 **oOo**

 _"Entrava na sala de reuniões com mais de treze diretores de departamentos extremamente importantes da Uchiha´s INC. presentes. Não vacilou com os olhares intimidantes que recebera, muito pelo contrário, encarou-os com veemência, fazendo um desafio explícito aos que ousavam não desviar ou ceder ao seu olhar._

 _— Boa tarde. — a atual e recém-contratada diretora executiva de contas internacionais da Uchiha´s INC. lançou com imponência em peso em sua voz calma, porém incisiva._

 _Observava-a em silêncio, assim como observava todos os treze diretores caírem a seus pés apenas com aquele cumprimento, retribuindo-lhe e enchendo-lhe com saudações, felicitações e elogios por ter assumido o cargo, tendo em resposta seu olhar esmeraldino rígido e um sorriso discreto nos lábios._

 _— Bom, como todos sabem quem sou e o que vim fazer, vamos para o que realmente interessa. Comecem a apresentar o balanço trimestral de cada departamento de forma objetiva para que não percamos tempo. Há muito o que ser feito se almejamos que esta empresa se torne inigualável em apenas um ano._

 _Vi os olhares incrédulos que foram direcionados a ela com o atrevimento e arrogância que pesou nas palavras um tanto quanto sonhadoras ou prepotentes "inigualável em apenas um ano", mas entendia-os. Estávamos em quarto lugar das cinco potências do mercado, era impossível alcançar o primeiro lugar em um ano, talvez em quatro ou cinco anos, mas um era ostensivo demais._

 _Da mesma forma como iniciou a reunião ela finalizou-a cerca de cinco horas depois sem pausas, provando que a rigidez não estava apenas em seu olhar como também em tudo que a envolvia. Três meses depois a empresa faturava quase o triplo do que costumava faturar em seu auge. Um ano depois, como havia anunciado em seu primeiro dia como diretora executiva, a Uchiha´s INC. se tornou líder de mercado e com isso ela anunciou que planejava deixar o cargo, pois havia cumprido sua missão. Tão sorrateiramente como chegou pensou em sair, mas eu tinha planos e não pretendia deixá-los morrerem no limbo. Não a deixaria sair daquela empresa que era a única coisa que me ligava a ela. Aquela mulher arrancou de mim tudo que eu tinha sem ao menos ter a intenção. Os olhares, os gestos e sua presença se tornaram meu vício, ainda que tivéssemos tido apenas uma relação profissional. Ela era extremamente fria e calculista, isolada, criando uma barreira invisível porém onipresente a sua volta, impossível de se penetrar e por esse motivo em todo esse tempo eu só havia conseguido interagir com ela três vezes. Uma para perguntar se queria carona, pois seu carro havia batido e ela estava pedindo táxi, que obviamente ela recusou; outra para oferecer-lhe meu celular, pois havia esquecido o dela na sala de reuniões e precisava contatar nosso RH, que novamente ela recusou e a última para adverti-la de que havia esquecido seus documentos com sua secretária quando estávamos prestes a voar para o exterior em busca de um novo investidor em nossas ações._

 _Claramente ela se mantinha inacessível para todos inclusive para mim, me fazendo enlouquecer, mas a vida tem uma forma engraçada de lidar com as coisas e quando havia desistido de alcançá-la sofremos um acidente na volta daquela mesma viagem que havia servido como minha última investida. Nosso avião estava com dificuldades em manter o voo devido ao mal tempo e então fizeram um desvio. Durante o pouso algo deu errado e quando percebemos estávamos a deriva no mar em meio a inúmeros problemas que sinceramente estava me lixando. Sakura estava paralisada na praia, há alguns metros de mim que ainda estava no mar, em pânico, desarmada, vulnerável e por mais que fosse covarde ver uma chance aí o vi e o usei para me aproximar._

 _— Você está bem? — perguntei ao me aproximar, sendo ignorado. Ela parecia perdida em seu interior, enfrentando seus próprios medos. Estava sentada sobre os calcanhares, as mãos plantadas no chão, afundando-se na areia conforme a maré a atingia. Tremia fortemente, incluindo seus lábios entreabertos, sem seu habitual batom avermelhado. Os olhos estavam perdidos e cravados num ponto imaginário a sua frente. Comecei a me preocupar quando percebi a gravidade da situação, ela não estava paralisada pelo pânico, estava em estado de choque. Me aproximei um pouco mais e peguei suas mãos, procurando alguma reação diante da aproximação que ela nunca havia permitido existir, mas não havia nenhuma,_ _ **nenhuma**_ _. E para meu pânico total suas mãos estavam frias e se recusavam a relaxar — Sakura. — chamei-a, pousando uma das minhas mãos em seu rosto pálido para fazê-la virar para mim — Olhe para mim! — exigi, frustrado pela falta de resposta e quando achei que as coisas não poderiam ser piores ela me fitou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes marejados e arregalados e gritou, gritou como se tivesse se libertado daquele transe, expulsando todos os seus medos, no entanto aquilo havia sido apenas o começo._

 _Ela correu desesperadamente para dentro da mata fechada. Demorei para reagir e ir atrás dela, mas fui. Nada a parava, minha voz, minha mão quando a alcançou por um nanossegundo, seu cansaço, apenas uma queda violenta parou suas pernas e mesmo assim a vi se rastejar pelo chão gritando com todas as suas forças coisas desconexas mas repetitivas como "Eu não vou voltar." ou "Eu não quis aquilo.". Foi indescritivelmente terrível vê-la naquele estado, principalmente para mim que jamais havia conseguido ver além do que a grande e imponente diretora executiva de contas da Uchiha's INC. Haruno Sakura gostaria que eu visse e evidentemente era o oposto da mulher frágil, vulnerável, machucada e perdida numa lembrança ruim que via naquele momento. Passou-se algum tempo com ela encolhida contra uma árvore como se se escondesse, abraçada as pernas enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás repetindo aquelas coisas. Apenas observei-a de longe,_ _ **como sempre observava**_ _, até que se acalmasse. Me aproximei quando vi sinais de cansaço: braços soltando-se das pernas que acabaram se esticando involuntariamente, costas e cabeça encostando-se no tronco da árvore, olhos fechados com lágrimas fugindo deles em excesso, a voz falha e rouca perdendo a força, a boca que apenas mexia mecanicamente._

 _— Sakura? — perguntei, me aproximando cautelosamente. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e aqueles sinais de cansaço ficaram ainda mais evidentes. Ela não se moveu para fugir de mim como fizera antes, assim como não fez nada que demonstrasse que minha presença faria alguma diferença como parar de repetir aquelas coisas. Avancei mais alguns passos até conseguir me sentar ao seu lado. Não havia palavras para dizer, não vendo-a naquele estado. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para trazê-la ao agora ou para confortá-la porque estávamos na pior e eu não era cretino suficiente para mentir sobre aquilo. Procurei por seu corpo ferimentos e por sorte não havia. Sua saia justa cós alto e sua camisa branca estavam rasgadas, haviam alguns arranhões, mas nada que não fosse superficial. Seus pés estavam feridos pela corrida até aqui, mas nada grave também. — Temos que voltar. — disse distraidamente, olhando a nossa volta e me assustei ao sentir sua mão fria agarrar minha camisa. Me virei para fitá-la, encontrando suas lindas esmeraldas, e fui nocauteado com seu pânico e medo. Mal conseguia me mover. Era de uma intensidade intimidante, tão clara e tangível que podia sentir perfeitamente o que ela sentia. Levei tempo para reagir e dizer alguma coisa coerente — Está escurecendo, precisamos voltar para lá. — tentei acalmá-la, mas havia causado o efeito contrário. Tremia ainda mais, agarrava-se ainda mais a minha camisa. Não consegui evitar abraçá-la como se aquilo pudesse salvá-la do que quer que a estivesse deixando daquele jeito. Ela paralisou, até parou de repetir aquelas coisas, demorou a retribuir o abraço, mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo foi senti-la se afundar em meus braços, se entregando abertamente ao que eu estava oferecendo._

 _Algum tempo depois ela havia se acalmado, cansada, dormiu em meu colo enquanto nos levávamos de volta. Horas depois fomos resgatados e levados para a cidade mais próxima que pudesse nos hospedar até que tudo fosse resolvido. Recebemos do resgate algumas roupas e sapatos e como a cidade e o hotel eram pequenos, precisamos dividir quartos e claro que fiz o que fosse preciso para ser com ela, principalmente quando vi que ela não estava disposta a soltar minha mão que mesmo durante todos os acontecimentos não soltou e nem me deixou soltar por nenhum instante._

 _Entrei no quarto depois de dispensar o atendimento médico que queriam prestar para nós quando percebi que Sakura voltara a ficar agitada com a aproximação de outras pessoas, acendi a luz com o cotovelo e só após ter certeza de que estava vazio abri a porta para que entrasse. Ela hesitou, procurou em meus olhos confiança e segurança para dar o primeiro passo ainda agarrada a minha mão, mas entrou. Deixei a pequena mochila que nos deram com roupas e caixa de primeiro socorros no chão e fechei a porta. Não sabia por onde começar. Claro que precisaríamos tomar banho, limpar os ferimentos e trocar aquelas roupas sujas e rasgadas, mas como fazer isso se ela não parecia querer soltar minha mão? Não queria parecer pervertido ou algo assim tocando no assunto._

 _— Sakura. — comecei, depois de minutos se passarem enquanto estávamos em pé do mesmo jeito que chegamos — Preciso me limpar. — disse cautelosamente, observando suas reações. Ela abaixou a cabeça com o olhar perdido, parecia pesar minhas palavras, e depois levantou-a e me encarou, assentindo — Certo. Tomarei banho e depo-… — engoli metade da minha frase vendo-a negar nervosamente e segurar minha mão com as suas, entrelaçando a que estava em minha posse — Tudo bem, tudo bem. — acariciei seu rosto com minha outra mão, tentando acalmá-la._

 _Foi complicado e trabalhoso convencê-la a soltar minha mão. Só consegui quando dei a ideia de ficarmos juntos dentro do banheiro com a porta trancada. Ela me esperava do lado de fora do box, de costas para mim enquanto eu me lavava e eu fazia o mesmo enquanto ela se lavava. Era a teoria, mas como sempre a teoria não se aplica inteiramente a prática. Sakura estava em choque apesar de ter expressado anteriormente preocupação em me mostrar que não queria ficar sozinha, então tive que banhá-la e não foi fácil fazer isso com os olhos vendados e com as mãos enroladas numa toalha para que eu não a tocasse diretamente e parecesse algo além do que poderíamos lidar naquele momento._

 _Sakura parecia extremamente cansada visto que depois do banho e de eu cuidar de seus ferimentos dormiu pesado. Tentei ficar acordado o máximo que pude para ter certeza de que ela não teria pesadelos, acordaria em pânico por não lembrar onde estava ou confusa sobre o motivo de estar sozinha comigo num quarto de hotel, mas eu também estava cansado. Quando acordei estava sozinho no quarto, ainda na poltrona porém com uma diferença: estava coberto com o cobertor que havia deixado sobre ela antes de dormir._

 _Me ajeitei sobre a poltrona alarmado e preocupado, me perguntando se ela estava bem e onde estava e quase engasguei quando a vi sair do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, provando que havia tomado outro banho._

 _— Oi. — me cumprimentou com timidez. Corou gradualmente e desviou de meu olhar, que provavelmente estava deixando explícito minha surpresa. — Não deveria ter dormido nessa poltrona, terá dores nas costas por isso. — voltou a secar os fios curtos róseos, andando pelo quarto como a diretora executiva andaria enquanto se arrumava._

 _— Eu… — pensei em justificar, mas me perdi na frase. Meneei a cabeça negativamente, me convencendo de que aquilo não era um sonho e encarei-a novamente — Como você está? — me levantei, deixando o cobertor sobre a poltrona._

 _— Bem. — respondeu evasivamente sem me olhar — Temos que descer para o café da manhã e sair daqui antes que a mídia chegue para nos perturbar. — completou, controlando o tom de voz e cada palavra que saía por sua boca, apenas confirmando que a diretora executiva realmente estava de volta — Se quiser tome um banho, há outra troca de roupa para você também. — deixou a toalha sobre a cama e começou a calçar os sapatos que havíamos ganhado do resgate — Já conversei com minha secretária e com a sua e elas estão providenciando tudo para que possamos voltar sem nos preocupar com a repercussão desse acidente. — andou até a porta e antes de sair me encarou por cima do ombro. Claramente estava tentando controlar a confusão e provavelmente tudo que estava sentindo antes de me prestigiar com um pequeno mas sincero sorriso. — Obrigada por cuidar de mim._

 _Engoli a seco vendo-a deixar o quarto e sentei sobre a poltrona atônito com o tornado que Haruno Sakura se provou ser. Era devastadora, feroz, roaz, assim como também era sutil, delicada e frágil. Me causava inúmeros calafrios, frio na barriga e reviravoltas na boca do estômago._

 _— O que essa mulher está fazendo comigo? — murmurei, com a intensidade daquelas controvérsias sobre mim. Nunca havia sido tão atingido e confundido por uma mulher até ela entrar por aquela porta na minha empresa e virar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo sem nem mesmo saber._

 _Precisava de um banho para colocar as ideias em ordem e foi o que fiz, minutos depois estava pronto e descendo. Como sempre a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurá-la e encontrei-a afastada de tudo e todos, tomando café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava impecável em sua imponência de dama de ferro, novamente inalcançável,_ _ **inacessíve**_ _l. Restava-me apenas voltar ao meu posto de espectador e planejar uma forma de me aproximar novamente porque depois do que passamos seria impossível eu conviver comigo mesmo sem ela. Eu sabia que ela possuía outros lados, havia conhecido um deles e necessitava descobrir os outros. Tornou-se_ _ **minha obsessão**_ _por três longos meses onde não conseguia fazer nenhum avanço em nossa aproximação, até que por iniciativa dela nos encontramos para jantarmos somente nós dois._

 _— Não pude agradecê-lo adequadamente pelo que fez por mim naquela tragédia aérea. — ela começou. Os dedos rodeavam a borda da taça preenchida parcialmente por vinho. — Espero não ser tarde para fazer isso ainda. — me fitou e eu só podia pensar no quão sedutora sua voz e seus lábios naquele vermelho do batom eram — Obrigada, Senhor Uchiha._

 _— Sasuke. — retruquei, ainda mirando aqueles lábios que esboçaram um lindo meio sorriso. Levantei meu olhar ao dela, me perdendo naqueles felinos olhos verdes imponentes. — Chame-me apenas de Sasuke. — engoli a seco e umedeci o lábio inferior, de repente havia ficado com a boca seca, seca por ela e talvez eu não tenha sido discreto sobre isso porque ela vacilou em sua postura confiante e se encolheu, mesmo que minimamente, lindamente enrubescida enquanto timidamente desviava do meu olhar._

 _Havia decidido que daquela noite não passava. Sonhei durante os três meses que a possuía e eu não deixaria aquela noite passar sem fazer aquilo, assim como não deixei._

 ** _Pois, garota, você é perfeita_**

 ** _Você sempre vale a pena_**

 ** _E você merece_**

 ** _A maneira como você lida com isso…_**

 _Estávamos entrando no elevador daquele prédio que descobri que pertencia ao hotel em que ela estava hospedada desde que assumira o cargo em minha empresa. Nos beijávamos ferozmente, como se aquele desejo insano estivesse há muito aprisionado em nós. Depois de senti-la rodear as pernas em minha cintura, a prendi entre a parede do elevador e eu. Deveria ter tentado me controlar ao menos até chegarmos em seu quarto, mas que se dane, estava possuindo a mulher que desde que conheci havia decidido que seria minha._

 _— Qual o andar? — perguntei entre beijos e ofego. Estávamos insanamente necessitados um do outro e essa constatação me deixou confiante de que não queria aquilo sozinho._

 _— Trigésimo quinto. — respondeu, tirando meu paletó e desabotoando apressadamente minha camisa._

 _Deixei seu pescoço só para programar o elevador sem desvios até o andar informado. Voltei ao que estava fazendo sentindo suas unhas cravarem em meu peito e me arranharem até o abdômen. Com certeza ela era uma mulher intensa. Grunhi em resposta ao toque feroz e coloquei os braços para trás para ajudá-la a tirar minha camisa também. Minha mão foi ao seu pescoço e com o polegar rocei seu lábio inferior mantendo nossas testas uma contra a outra e seu olhar preso ao meu. Engoli a seco novamente vendo-a tão vulnerável e exposta para mim, mas dessa vez com sua permissão. Ela queria me mostrar a mulher que ela realmente era, os desejos, desativando toda sua autodefesa. Estava sem fôlego perdido no que ela me mostrava apenas com aquelas esmeraldas. Tão felina e inocente ao mesmo tempo, cruel e benevolente, evasiva e objetiva. Sinônimos e antônimos nunca haviam se tornado um só como se tornaram com ela._

 _Beijei-a expressivamente e ela retribuiu a altura. Arranquei o colete de couro que usava sobre o vestido justo. Nossas roupas aos poucos estavam sobre o chão e nossos corpos cada vez menos escondidos de nossas mãos. Ouvi o elevador sinalizar que havíamos chegado e grudei em sua bunda com as duas mãos, uma em cada lado. Senti ela firmar as pernas em minha cintura e saí dali. Havia um casal horrorizado na porta que pretendia entrar no elevador, mas não nos importamos, nem com eles e nem com nossas roupas no chão daquele elevador e do corredor por onde passávamos. Havia apenas ela e eu, seu corpo enroscado ao meu, suas mãos se agarrando a mim e as minhas mantendo-a tão perto quanto a física permitia. Beijos já não correspondiam mais as nossas necessidades e nem a nossa urgência mas eram primordiais para mostrar o que as bocas não falavam: que precisávamos daquilo; daquela noite e daquele contato íntimo._

 _— Ali. — ela interrompeu nosso beijo e disse, apontando para uma das três únicas portas daquele andar. Depois de se certificar que vi desceu do meu colo e pegou no bolso da minha calça o cartão magnético que abria o quarto, que havia me dado um pouco antes de nos perdermos um no outro. Me arrastou para dentro e depois da porta fechar recomeçamos de onde paramos aquela pegação inconsequente._

 ** _Pois, garota, você mereceu (sim)_**

 ** _Garota, você mereceu, (sim…)_**

 _Abria o zíper do vestido que cobria aquele corpo moldado excepcionalmente à perfeição. Quadris largos, nádegas suficientemente atraentes, cintura fina, busto à medida dos meus desejos, havia sido exclusivamente moldado para mim, minhas mãos roçando por seu corpo enquanto estava aos pés daquele pecado sentiam isso depois de conhecer cada curva dele._

 _Meus lábios roçaram a pele eriçada traçando um longo e prazeroso caminho até encontrar a boca avermelhada e inchada por meus beijos. Ela correspondia tão prontamente aos meus avanços que mostrava que estava a minha mercê,_ _ **enganava**_ _, porque se havia alguém ali a mercê de alguém esse alguém era eu, completamente a mercê dela, meu corpo obedecia prontamente aos seus desejos camuflados em gemidos._

 _Não havia trégua naquela guerra, assim como nunca houve realmente uma chance de eu ganhá-la. Não se tratava da oportunidade de tomá-la, se tratava apenas de eu esperar sua vontade despertar para que me quisesse e me tomasse. Havia perdido o controle de mim mesmo e daquela relação quando meus olhos encontraram os seus pela primeira vez, já estava fadado a perder, condenado a ser o que ela quisesse que eu fosse e a fazer o que ela quisesse que eu fizesse e naquele quarto de hotel em que estava hospedada desde que viera para esta cidade ela queria que eu lhe desse prazer e que a levasse ao céu e assim o fiz. Gemia meu nome enquanto me afundava cada vez mais em seu centro de perdição e em seu gosto, afogando-me no ritual de posse que ela havia me submetido."_

 **oOo**

— Seria uma reunião e tanto se realmente tivesse feito isso. — sussurrei em seu ouvido, apalpando sua bunda para incentivá-la a se enroscar totalmente a mim e compreendendo-me ela tomou impulso e me abraçou com as pernas.

— Quem sabe numa próxima, _querido_. — correspondeu ao meu sussurro igualmente e lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, chupando-o em seguida.

Fechei os olhos com força, me controlando para não deixar o animal em mim me dominar e revirá-la do avesso com meus desejos insanos e ouvi-la rir guturalmente contra meu pescoço piorou minha situação. Se já era difícil me controlar com aquilo perdi a cabeça. Nos joguei contra a parede prensando-a com meu membro e torso conforme minha boca marcava-a no pescoço, chupando-a com gosto e dando-lhe leves mordidas que faziam-na ronronar como uma felina manhosa.

— Você gosta de me torturar, não é? — sussurrei em seu ouvido fazendo o mesmo que fez comigo, deixando minha língua brincar com sua orelha.

— Gosto… — admitiu, fazendo meu membro pulsar ainda mais com aquela revelação. — Me foda, Sasuke, não aguento mais.

Virei-me com ela em meus braços e joguei-a contra a cama daquele quarto que se tornou testemunha das nossas loucuras sexuais. Abri o cinto e a braguilha da calça e andei em sua direção deixando meus instintos decidirem o que fazer com aquela felina intrépida e audaciosa. — De joelhos. — ordenei, vendo-a franzir o cenho. Sua dominância não permitia ser obediente em primeira instância, mas surpreendentemente ela estava disposta a adormecê-la e se mostrar obediente a mim. Sorri de canto vendo-a se ajoelhar na cama tão sexy quanto é fazendo qualquer coisa e girei o indicador para que se virasse, vendo-a obedecer. Umedeci o lábio inferior enquanto me aproximava e quando estava há uma distância satisfatória toquei sua nuca nua e agarrei seus fios presos em um coque, puxando-os para baixo para fazê-la erguer a cabeça. — Eu vou fodê-la, Sakura, _mas como eu quiser_. — disse, num tom rouco e grave, deixando claro a dimensão da minha luxúria.

Ela gemeu quando puxei um pouco mais e capturei seu pescoço com os dentes, acariciando sua pele com minha língua. Com a outra mão abri o zíper do seu vestido, expondo as belas curvas que tanto apreciei e ainda aprecio como se nunca as tivesse tido. Soltei seus fios apenas para tocá-la com as duas mãos, passeando-as pelas costas nuas até os ombros, uma de cada lado simultaneamente, fazendo o vestido descer por seu corpo e cair. Depois de tirá-la do amontoado vermelho a fiz se debruçar, ficando de quatro. Curiosamente ela me olhava por cima do ombro com um pequeno sorriso malicioso e desafiador, mas ela não fazia ideia do quanto estava me deixando louco com essa segurança até sob minha dominância. Encorajado pelo tesão acariciei sua linda e macia bunda. Não resisti a lhe dar um tapa de cada lado, deixando-o avermelhado com a marca da minha palma e quando a senti ficar rígida sob meu toque, mas ronronando ainda mais com a luxúria crescendo arranquei sua calcinha, assustando-a com a brusquidão com sua peça íntima que acabou sendo jogada no chão.

 **oOo**

 _ **Você sabe que nosso amor seria trágico (oh, sim)**_

 _ **Então você nem dá, nem dá atenção, atenção, atenção**_

 _ **Nós vivemos sem mentiras**_

 _ **Você é o meu tipo de noite preferida**_

 _"Vi Sakura se levantar e andar nua até a janela. Sem pudores ela abriu as cortinas expondo a cidade, o céu e as estrelas aos nossos pés, porque estávamos no topo: do prédio_ _ **e do que desejávamos**_ _. Isso me fez rir. Rir por perceber que durante os três meses que ficamos afastados ela se preparava para essa noite, talvez para aceitar seus sentimentos ou a aproximação que ela sabia que eu queria que acontecesse; rir por constatar que ela me quis tanto quanto a queria; rir por finalmente tê-la tomado e por fazê-la minha e rir porque estava extremamente satisfeito e feliz, como há muito não me sentia._

 _— Do que está rindo? — ouvi-a questionar e depois de alguns minutos, quando consegui parar aquele ataque de riso, fitei-a. Estava com os braços cruzados apoiada contra o parapeito da janela, me impressionando por não se envergonhar por sua nudez como as mulheres com quem já deitei se envergonhavam._

 _"Fracas", pensei comigo. Elas eram fracas e Sakura forte, dominadora de si e de seus pudores. Apoiei-me sobre os cotovelos ainda na cama e sorri abobado com tamanha felicidade. — Você finalmente me deixou entrar. Achei que não estaria vivo para vê-la assim tão desarmada. — sentei-me na borda da cama e estendi minha mão espalmada para que viesse a mim. Ela hesitou, mas veio em minha direção alcançando minha mão e sentando sobre uma das minhas pernas. Beijei-a e acariciando seu belo rosto me afastei. Me perdi por incontáveis minutos até vê-la suspirar, mas não como alguém satisfeito suspiraria, parecia como se estivesse tomando uma difícil decisão e isso me deixou alarmado. — O que foi?_

 _Se afastou de mim e se levantou. Voltou para a janela sem me olhar e ficou lá, parada, em silêncio por um bom tempo. — Você tem planos e espera de mim algo que não posso te dar. — disse, as palavras revestidas de dureza, apesar da melancolia altamente carregada na voz. Meu olhar caiu ao chão, procurando alguma compreensão diante daquelas palavras. Ouvi outro suspiro e a olhei, ainda de costas para mim, fitando a paisagem fora daquela maldita janela que agora tinha totalmente a sua atenção e honestidade presas no olhar que não estava exposto ao meu. — Eu não sou uma mulher capaz de suprir um relacionamento, muito menos laços afetivos, então antes que confunda as coisas acho melhor se retirar e entender de que não passará de uma noite._

 _— Minha melhor noite. — disse, fazendo-a olhar para mim por cima do ombro. — Não pode fazer isso comigo. — afirmei rapidamente antes que pudesse controlar aquelas palavras verdadeiras. — Com a gente. Olha…_

 _Virou-se abruptamente — Vê o que eu disse? Já está con-…_

 _— Estou? — interrompi, secamente — Você não entende, não é mesmo?_

 _— Cale-se. — ordenou. A face desprovida de expressão e mesmo que não carregasse uma expressão digna da diretora executiva eu sentia que voltara a sua rigidez habitual e distanciamento,_ _ **quase inalcançável**_ _novamente, mas não dessa vez._

 _— Não. — retruquei e me aproximei, segurando-a pelos braços — Não vou me calar. — eu quis realmente corresponder ao seu olhar desafiador e frio igualmente, mas só fui capaz de corresponder de forma diferente,_ _ **com a minha verdade**_ _, aquela que demorei para admitir para mim mesmo desde o acidente aéreo. — Estou apaixonado por você desde que te vi entrar naquela sala de reunião e eu te amo desde que conheci o lado que você esconde de todos. Eu não posso controlar mais isso, Sakura, eu não posso mais viver sem você. — expus a minha verdade em palavras e estava disposto a expor o que fosse preciso para não perdê-la. Peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre meu peito — Sinta. — meu coração estava tão acelerado que seria impossível ela não sentir suas batidas frenéticas e percebi que ela sentia quando abaixou a cabeça, fugindo do meu olhar, mas eu não havia acabado ainda. Desesperado com a possibilidade de perdê-la, mas ainda decidido a provar minha dependência nela, capturei seu queixo com meu polegar e indicador, obrigando-a a olhar para mim — Veja. — acrescentei, vendo-a arregalar ainda mais os olhos, ciente de que lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto porque doía amá-la, como doía imaginar como seria se não a amasse. Sakura era a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter em meu coração e me tornou a melhor pessoa que eu sequer imaginei um dia que podia me tornar._

 ** _Pois, garota, você é perfeita_**

 ** _(garota, você é perfeita)_**

 ** _Você sempre vale a pena_**

 ** _(você sempre vale a pena)_**

 ** _E você merece_**

 ** _(e você merece)_**

 ** _A maneira como você lida com isso…_**

 ** _(a maneira como você lida com isso…)_**

 _Suas esmeraldas mergulhavam em lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos arregalados. Eu havia atingido-a, finalmente ela havia percebido a dimensão da minha entrega e talvez o quanto ela havia se entregado a mim._

 _— Mesmo que você não queira eu vou te amar. — disse, causando a gota d'água que expulsou as lágrimas daqueles olhos, jorrando em uma cascata silenciosa pelo rosto alvo e delicado. — Mesmo que você não queira, eu vou me despedaçar todas as vezes que você me quebrar e vou me reconstruir e te procurar de novo até que você me queira._

 _— Não… — sussurrou e com suas pequenas mãos empurrou-me pelo peito, mas não me movi um centímetro sequer, porque não ia deixar essa chance escapar por minhas mãos._

 _— Vou sofrer e querer morrer por isso mas nunca vou deixar de te amar porque você é a melhor coisa que apareceu em minha vida._

 _— Não. — negou inúmeras vezes com a cabeça e o choro silencioso ganhou som. Som de gemidos dolorosos e da entrega a sua fraqueza._

 _Ela perdeu as forças nas pernas e para que não caísse a segurei pelos braços que ainda estavam em minha posse e ajoelhei-me, manipulando-a fisicamente com cuidado para que também se ajoelhasse. Abracei-a, apertando-a em meus braços. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo também, mesmo sem ainda saber o motivo, e eu queria tirar dela aquele sofrimento para que pudesse ser feliz comigo, mas querer não era suficiente e entendi isso quando ela começou a gritar, expondo-me o quanto estava desesperada, como há três meses, naquele acidente, naquela mata, escondida encolhida contra uma árvore, abraçada as pernas enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás. Eu havia despertado aquele desespero e queria me matar por isso, mas como sempre ela me surpreendeu. Um tempo depois estava de volta, não completamente recuperada mas o suficiente para manter-se sã._

 _Cuidadosamente afastou-me e encarou-me. Perdi-me novamente na imensidão daquelas esmeraldas e nos seus sentimentos. Medo, desespero, dor, solidão. Eram assustadoramente pulsantes em seu interior, presa a cada uma das suas atitudes frias, das suas palavras duras, dos gestos defensivos e de tudo que Haruno Sakura fazia e que agora_ _ **me**_ _fazia sentido, mesmo que não completamente, porque ela estava me mostrando pelo olhar o que a fazia uma mulher que não poderia corresponder aos meus planos e minhas expectativas. Não houve palavras, como nunca houve. Sakura sempre foi uma mulher de atos e não palavras e eu não precisei saber o que exatamente havia acontecido para transformá-la num resumo daqueles sentimentos obscuros._

 ** _Naquela noite solitária (noite solitária)_**

 ** _Nós dissemos que isso não seria amor_**

 ** _Mas nós sentimos a emoção_**

 ** _E ela nos fez acreditar que foi só nós dois (só nós dois)_**

 ** _Convencidos de que estávamos quebrados por dentro (sim)_**

 ** _Por dentro (sim)_**

 _Ela estava quebrada e eu também, porque me quebrei ao vê-la tão profundamente e ao lê-la tão claramente. No entanto estava disposto a me reconstruir e a ela também, mesmo sabendo de que sua intenção em me deixar entrar em seu coração era a oposta ao que eu havia decidido._ _ **Tão previsível**_ _quanto imprevisível para mim, ainda que essa tenha sido a primeira e certamente a última vez que a tivesse decifrado completamente._

 _— Posso conviver com seu silêncio. — afirmei, referindo-me ao que a quebrou daquela forma — E com suas recusas aos meus sentimentos. — acrescentei, acariciando sua tez delicada e úmida pelas lágrimas. — Mas não com você fora da minha vida. Me aceite, Sakura, me aceite e prometo não exigir nada em troca. Aceitarei todas as suas condições e exigências. Acompanharei seu ritmo, mas me aceite._

 _Eu estava mesmo disposto a viver incompleto e aceitar que seria terrivelmente infeliz e insatisfeito por não tê-la completamente porque ela valia a pena. Porque mesmo daquela forma ainda a teria em minha vida e ainda a veria todos os dias, o que era o bastante para que eu mantivesse minha esperança de que aquela seria apenas uma fase._

 ** _Pois, garota, você mereceu (garota, você mereceu)_**

 ** _Garota, você mereceu (você mereceu)_**

 _Beijei-a com ternura e todo o amor que meu pobre coração podia sentir porque não havia nenhuma possibilidade de eu viver uma vida sem ela e eu queria que ela soubesse disso e mais,_ _ **sentisse**_ _, para quem sabe ela pudesse me deixar cuidar dela como eu realmente queria. Sabia que eu poderia amar por nós dois, que seria capaz de mesmo quebrado como ela me reconstruir e reconstruí-la, que poderia nos fazer feliz, mesmo que ela tivesse deixado claro que não._

 _Nos amamos novamente. Fora uma noite intensa sexualmente e preenchida de sentimentos verdadeiros que transbordavam não só de mim como dela, pois ela me permitiu alcançá-los. Estávamos deitados no chão sobre um tapete macio, enrolados ao lençol, com ela deitada sobre meu peito._

 _— Isso não vai ser um relacionamento._

 _Ouvi ela dizer e meu coração acelerou. Não que eu não tivesse entendido de que era uma clara advertência de que não nos envolveríamos da forma como eu esperava, eu havia entendido perfeitamente, mas via além disso, porque além da advertência, havia o fato de que continuaríamos o que quer que tivéssemos começado e de que eu não a perderia completamente. Embora houvesse sua dureza, havia minha dedicação e minha decisão para contorná-la e eu realmente não me sentia intimidado pelo tempo que aquilo levaria para acontecer porque valeria a pena."_

 ** _Pois, garota, você é perfeita_**

 ** _(garota, você é perfeita)_**

 ** _Você sempre vale a pena_**

 ** _(você sempre vale a pena)_**

 ** _E você merece_**

 ** _(e você merece)_**

 ** _A maneira como você lida com isso_**

 ** _(a maneira como você lida com isso)_**

 **oOo**

A possuí como sempre desejei possuí-la: no total controle da situação. Por mais que Sakura permitisse que eu assumisse algumas vezes nunca era completamente, sempre havia sua dominância manipulando a minha e estava surpreso, porém extremamente satisfeito e feliz, por tê-la totalmente entregue a mim. Ela não tentou interferir, nem me contornar, apenas aceitou o que eu lhe oferecia e apreciou. A estocava selvagemente como sabia que a deixava louca, segurando seus fios num curto rabo de cavalo vendo-a de quatro, gemendo meu nome a cada investida minha. Nós finalmente estávamos igualmente entregues de corpo e alma e eu mal podia conter a felicidade por isso, nem o prazer.

 _ **Porque, garota, você mereceu**_

 _ **(garota, você mereceu) (sim)**_

 _ **Garota, você mereceu**_

 _ **(garota, você mereceu)**_

Gozei ao senti-la gozar, inevitável depois de tanta tortura sexual. Abri os olhos e a vi me fitar por cima do ombro suado, sorrindo verdadeira e lindamente para mim antes de voltar a cabeça para frente e me tirar de dentro de si para deitar. Deitei-me ao seu lado e como sempre, ela se deitou sobre mim enroscando nossas pernas e me abraçando enquanto deixava um beijo em meu peito.

Presos ao silêncio confortável que sempre nos dizia mais do que nossas próprias palavras lembrei dos seis anos que estávamos juntos. Conheci ela verdadeiramente, não como eu realmente queria, com ela me contando coisas, mas observando e decifrando seus trejeitos, decorando suas manias, preferências, escolhas e dando espaço e tempo para fazer tudo ao seu tempo. Também nunca soube do seu passado, da sua família ou história, mas algo me dizia que eu já tinha o suficiente para sermos plenamente felizes.

— _Querido_? — ela me chamou, ronronando preguiçosamente como sempre fazia quando queria algo.

— Sim? — respondi, acariciando seus macios e cheirosos fios róseos, me preparando para receber um pedido de buscar algo para comermos ou bebermos ou de ligar o ar-condicionado, ou de levá-la para alguma doceria para que pudesse comer bolos extremamente e exageradamente doces para se acalmar do que quer que a tivesse irritado ou frustrado durante o dia.

— Gostaria de ouvir uma pequena história? — me perguntou e involuntariamente minha mão parou com as carícias. Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente porque ao contrário do que eu esperava ela não queria me fazer um pedido e sim _atender a um velho pedido meu_ , aquele que fiz ao encará-la na nossa primeira noite juntos. De repente eu soube sobre o que retratava a história e nunca imaginei que ouviria de sua boca. — Não é uma história bonita, mas acho que você gostaria e tenho o prazer de dizer que você merece ouvi-la.

 _ **Pois, garota, você é perfeita**_

 _ **A maneira como você lida com isso**_

 _ **Eu mereço…**_

Levantei a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que ela e nossos olhares se encontraram e naquela imensidão esverdeada encontrei a chave para o seu coração. Ela estava abrindo-o e me deixando entrar verdadeiramente dessa vez. Assenti, emocionado com tamanha entrega por parte dela e sorri ao vê-la sorrir corajosamente, antes de deitar a cabeça em meu peito novamente e dedilhar meu abdômen num tique nervoso e ansioso que ela sempre teve.

— Quando eu era mais nova algumas coisas aconteceram comigo e fizeram-me me perder de mim mesma…

Antes mesmo de ela continuar aquela história haviam lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. Era indescritível o que eu sentia. Era a imensidão do meu amor sendo correspondido pela vastidão do amor dela. Era a esperança ganhando forma, uma forma de uma vida perfeita ao lado dela e o início de uma história em que estávamos completos e bem a ponto de nos transformarmos no que sonhei para nós quando fizemos amor a primeira vez, antes de ela me dizer que eu deveria ir embora. Nos casaríamos, moraríamos juntos, construiríamos uma família, teríamos filhos, ficaríamos velhos vendo nossos netos brincarem e morreríamos dormindo abraçados e o mais importante, juntos, e como eu pensei no começo de nossa história _valeu a pena_.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Ahhhh quem diria que o Sasuke conseguiria domar a fera, hein? Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Aposto que vocês não imaginavam que ele conseguiria '-'

Bom, eu quis realmente trazer algo bem amorzinho para vocês, porque sei que muitas das pessoas que quis dedicar essa fanfic gostam disso, mas também não podia deixar de trazer momentos HOT! Porque sei que também gostam! Kkkkkkk

Estou perdoada por ter demorado tanto para responder aos comentários de vocês em minhas fanfics e postar novos capítulos? rsrsrs

Como sou curiosa e sempre tenho que deixar um suspense no ar, não podia sair sem deixar alguma pergunta que faça vocês pensarem! Então quero saber, imaginam o que possa ter acontecido com a Sakura no passado para deixá-la naquele estado?

Aguardo as teorias de vocês! Rsrsrs

Ahh e eu tenho em mente uma continuação... "Como assim continuação se é uma one, Senpai?!", pois é... Eu tentei deixar essa one o mais completa possível e até fiz um "final feliz", mas imagino uma pequena continuação contando o que houve com a Sakura e mostrando como eles ficaram depois dela ter revelado o grande segredo dela para o Sasuke, mas não sei se será algo bom, se estragaria essa one ou só completaria ela deixando ainda melhor... Bom, depende de vocês! Não prometo nada, mas se eu conseguir despertar a curiosidade de vocês e o desejo para quererem mais, posso pensar nisso!

Já sabem! Amo comentários e espero que os ganhe aqui também '-'

Até a próxima!*~


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Aposto que levaram um susto quando viram a notificação de atualização dessa fic que inicialmente era para ser uma one, mas como havia dito nas notas finais, eu tinha em mente trazer um capítulo esclarecendo o que houve com a Sakura e outro mostrando como eles ficaram depois que ela contou. Bom, fiquei extremamente satisfeita com os vinte comentários que o capítulo anterior ganhou e os pedidos para que eu trouxesse esse capítulo e realmente espero que tenham gostado do que imaginei quando escrevi ele sobre o que tinha acontecido com a Sakura. Algumas pessoas acertaram parcialmente o que havia ocorrido e as parabenizo por isso! Vocês estão ficando muito espertinhos para o meu gosto ou estou ficando previsível demais kkkkkk

Sei que estou devendo capítulos de outras fanfics minhas, e que sou uma verdadeira cretina, e realmente devo me desculpar porque eu não conseguia escrevê-los de jeito nenhum! Acho que era porque minha mente fez greve em prol a esse capítulo aqui, porque nada saía e olha que tentei escrever os capítulos que estou devendo de outras fanfics! Vamos ver se é isso né, agora que está postado, acho que consigo voltar com as outras kkkk

É isso, gente! Preparem os lencinhos porque acho que vão precisar! Alerta máxima de drama =P

Capítulo inspirado na música Roads de Portishead, porque ainda sim essa fanfic é uma songfic. Aconselho a ouvir durante a leitura, mesmo não sendo obrigatório já que trouxe a letra! ^^

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 2 - Roads/Portishead**

 **oOo**

 _ **Ohh, será que ninguém consegue ver**_

 _ **Que temos uma guerra pra lutar?**_

 _ **Nunca encontramos nosso caminho**_

 _ **Apesar do que eles dizem**_

— … eu era tão jovem. — sua voz soou carregada de nostalgia, mas não daquelas que nos faziam sorrir. Levantei minha cabeça e a vi com o olhar perdido, longe, como se estivesse presa naquelas lembranças. Me perguntei se realmente era uma boa ela me contar, no entanto ao vê-la se sentar e suspirar pesadamente me convenci de que eu não poderia interferir mais, ela já estava decidida a prosseguir independente do quanto doesse. Era uma das qualidades mais admiráveis dela, superar, **_sempre superar_**. Se levantou e buscou em seu guarda-roupa um hobby de seda num rosa bem claro com rendas pretas em suas mangas e barra. Virou-se de costas e foi até a janela, pousando uma das mãos no vidro límpido. — Tinha doze anos quando aconteceu. Era meu aniversário e papai e mamãe queriam me dar o melhor presente de todos: a realização de um sonho… — Expirou como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago e a mão livre foi ao peito. Levantei-me rapidamente, me vesti e fui a seu encontro, apesar de perceber que mesmo que eu estivesse ao seu lado fisicamente, mentalmente ela se via sozinha. — … um sonho que se tornou meu maior pesadelo. — concluiu e fechou os olhos, expulsando lágrimas que se acumularam.

 _ **Como isso parece tão errado?**_

 _ **A partir desse momento**_

 _ **Como isso parece tão errado?**_

— Sakura. — chamei, mas não alcancei seu interior, ela não me ouviu, _não me sentiu_. Era tarde demais para impedi-la de reviver o que quer que a tivesse atormentado por tanto tempo.

— Papai e mamãe eram extraordinários. Os melhores pais do mundo e não porque quiseram transformar meu sonho em realidade, mas porque eles me amaram, tanto, de forma tão sincera e onipresente que a perda que sofri me impediu de seguir em frente… _foi a única coisa que eu realmente não consegui superar._ — sua voz embargada sumiu no fio que sustentava a frase. Seus olhos abriram e congelaram em seu reflexo no vidro. A mão espalmada escorregou até cair e balançar sem vida. O olhar perdido, a respiração mecânica e a boca entreaberta exalavam sua dor, sufocante até para mim que apenas a observava. — Éramos felizes. Uma vida confortável em meio a bons patrimônios, pessoas boas, uma família unida. Tudo muito perfeito até aquele dia.

Sua voz cada vez mais embargada mantinha-se firme, rígida consigo mesma. Forçava-se a voltar àquele dia e me expor de coração aberto o que havia a machucado de tal forma. Ouvia sua narração com atenção, sentindo sua dor a cada palavra pronunciada até que me vi em seu lugar naquele acontecimento.

 **oOo**

 _"— Querida, descanse um pouco até nosso avião pousar. A viagem será longa. — mamãe disse, ajeitando meu cinto. Sorria gentilmente para mim enquanto papai nos observava alegre._

 _Estava ansiosa, era minha primeira viagem de avião. Apesar de termos boas condições financeiras, papai e mamãe sempre foram muito protetores. Nossas viagens eram sempre em transportes terrestres, mesmo que o percurso demorasse uma eternidade, mas eram agradáveis e divertidas. Dessa vez tinha que ser diferente, nosso destino ficava no meio do Oceano Pacífico e não havia outra forma de chegar a não ser avião, já que barco era muito arriscado devido as inúmeras tempestades e papai entrava em pânico só de pensar._

 _Então lá estávamos nós, rumo a Monuriki, uma pequena ilha desabitada em um grupo de ilhas conhecidas como as Ilhas Mamanuca. Meu sonho era conhecer essa ilha paradisíaca, pois havia um livro que papai e eu líamos todas as noites antes de dormir que contava os mistérios dela. Sabia um por um de cor e salteado e desejava conferi-los pessoalmente, senti-los, vivê-los junto de minha família: as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida._

 _As expectativas eram grandes. Ansiosa, olhei pela pequena janela para fora. Parecia que o avião nunca ia decolar. De repente o tempo resolveu me afrontar, ele parecia ter parado e hoje sei que gostaria que realmente tivesse parado ali, assim seria eternamente feliz._

 _As turbinas ligaram e logo o avião estava manobrando para sair do aeroporto. Olhei com expectativa mamãe e papai, com um sorriso que não cabia em minha boca. Gentis como sempre, sorriram de forma ansiosa, contagiados por mim._

 _— Feche os olhos, princesa. Sinta o avião decolar. — papai orientou e fechou os olhos, segurando a mão de mamãe que segurou a minha com a outra._

 _Senti o avião tremer, se movimentar e decolar e o frio na barriga crescer cada vez mais. Minhas mãos suavam e não conseguia deixar de rir. Era uma mistura gostosa de nervoso com ansiedade,_ _ **tão viciante**_ _._

 _A viagem estava sendo tranquila, entediante até. Papai dormia, mamãe lia uma revista e logo dormiu também e eu bufava olhando para fora da janela, onde havia apenas mar. Mar, mar e mais mar. Parecia uma eternidade e eu realmente estava ficando irritada. Foi quando o avião inclinou levemente uma das asas e meu olhar ficou preso ao que havia abaixo de nós. Estávamos fazendo o retorno por cima da ilha dos meus sonhos, a reconheceria de qualquer ângulo._

 _— Mamãe! — chacoalhei sua mão, que ainda estava entrelaçada a minha — Mamãe, acorda! Papai! — gritei, assustando-os. — Chegamos! — soltei a mão de minha mãe e animada apontei para a janela._

 _Algo que jamais deveria ter feito, pois me arrependeria todos os dias da minha vida por ter soltado sua mão, como me arrependi. Havia olhado uma última vez para seus rostos radiantes, com sorrisos calorosos a ponto de seus olhos se fecharem, antes de um barulho ensurdecedor nos desorientar e tudo a nossa volta girar. Via apenas flashes de fogo, destroços voando para todos os lados, um vento cortante jogando meus róseos fios longos sobre meu rosto. Gritei agarrada aos braços da poltrona, estava assustada. O desespero fora tão grande que fechei os olhos e não os abri mais. Havia desmaiado._

 ** _Tempestade… Na luz da manhã_**

 ** _Eu sinto…_**

 ** _Que não tenho mais nada a dizer_**

 ** _Congelada em mim mesma_**

 _Lembro que antes mesmo de abrir os olhos eu chorava. Meu corpo inteiro doía, apesar de minha perna direita se destacar entre todas as dores. Meu peito doía. Meu sonho doía, sim, em meu interior ele sangrava porque o que era lindo se tornou obscuro. Por que aquilo havia acontecido? Havia sido uma menina má?_

 _Abri os olhos com dificuldade, um deles estava inchado. Sentia algo escorrer por minha testa, era viscoso. Ao vê-lo em meus dedos, identifiquei que era sangue. Já estava noite, mas ainda havia fogo e destroços para todos os lados. Estava na beira da praia, encharcada de água salgada, areia e sangue. Levantei-me gritando por socorro, mas ninguém me ouvia. Até hoje não sabia como havia ido parar lá, apesar de ter minhas deduções._

 _Levantei desnorteada e desesperada, perguntando-me como aquilo pode acontecer._

 _— Mamãe? — gritei, olhando a minha volta. — Papai?!_

 _Não sei quantas vezes o fiz, mas gritei tanto por eles que minha voz estava fraca e rouca. Havia chorado tanto que meus olhos estavam inchados e ardendo e estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, além das outras dores no corpo e principalmente em minha perna direita, que posteriormente vi que estava com um grande corte profundo. Não sabia julgar o que era pior. Meu sonho virando pesadelo, as dores intensas no corpo ou a dor em meu peito. Estava com medo, como nunca havia ficado antes. Estava sozinha,_ _ **como também nunca havia ficado antes**_ _._

 _Andei pela praia de ponta a ponta procurando mais sobreviventes, embora o avião tenha sido contratado por papai, havia a tripulação, mas não encontrei ninguém. Uma parte do avião estava ali, mas era só isso. Desolada, ajoelhei-me observando as fracas ondas acariciarem a areia. Não aguentava mais chorar, não aguentava mais sentir e não aguentava mais ser envolvida por aquela_ _ **solidão**_ _._

 _Algumas horas haviam se passado, já estava clareando enquanto continuava da mesma forma que estava quando vi três pessoas nadarem para a praia. Levantei-me num pulo e corri para lá. Agradeci aos céus por reconhecer duas das três pessoas, eram papai e mamãe. Abracei eles tão forte, mas tão forte, que papai reclamou o aperto. Mamãe estava em seu colo e permaneceu quando caímos de joelhos na areia. Estava dormindo,_ _ **foi o que papai disse na época**_ _, mas ela realmente nunca acordara e só dias depois eu descobri o que tinha de fato acontecido._

 _Com mamãe no colo, papai nos levou para longe do mar. Havia um homem com ele, carregando coisas que pareciam terem vindo de dentro do avião. Cuidadosamente ele a colocou sobre a areia e a ajeitou para que as mãos delicadas dela ficassem sobre a barriga._

 _— Mamãe não ficará com cãibra, papai? — questionei, pois ela gostava de dormir com os braços esticados justamente para evitá-los._

 _Papai apertou a mão da mamãe e debruçou-se sobre ela. Ele queria esconder seu rosto de mim,_ _ **suas lágrimas**_ _, mas eu era muito nova para perceber isso, até porque nunca havíamos vivenciado uma tragédia daquela magnitude e papai nunca teve de esconder sua dor de mim, posto que nunca houve dor até aquela data. O vi respirar fundo e enxugando as lágrimas que na época achei serem suor sorriu para mim._

 _— Não, minha princesa. Mamãe está tão feliz por estarmos vivos que dormirá pesado desta vez. Nem a cãibra irá perturbá-la._

 _Ingênua, assenti achando que se tratava apenas de um bom sono. Papai era muito bom em demonstrar ser forte e mais ainda em distorcer os fatos para me proteger da dor, no entanto, aquilo foi apenas o começo. Não havia água naquela ilha, nem comida e nós sabíamos disso, por isso no avião tinha comida estocada o suficiente para ficarmos quatro dias, tempo bastante para conhecermos tudo que havia para conhecer lá. Ainda sim tentamos, procuramos por frutas, mas elas não eram saudáveis, depois recorremos ao mar, peixes ou até algas, procurar por qualquer coisa que servisse, no entanto não haviam peixes próximos e era arriscado ir além da margem por causa das fortes correntezas que sabíamos que rodeavam a ilha. Não chovia para aproveitarmos a água. Não havia nada que pudesse nos manter vivos e mesmo assim papai se esforçava para continuar me protegendo da realidade assustadora e dolorosa. Enquanto procurávamos comida e água papai tratava a busca como uma caça ao tesouro. Como um excelente guia me fazia mergulhar nos mistérios que líamos e que naquele momento narrava ao mesmo tempo que conferíamos. Era fascinante o poder que ele tinha sobre mim e minha imaginação._

 _Passados alguns dias, com papai alegando que mamãe acordava enquanto eu dormia, pois eu estava estranhando o fato de nunca vê-la acordada, o homem que estava junto de nós começou a passar mal, muito mal. Seu corpo não resistiu as más condições em que estávamos, assim como os nossos, apesar de termos resistido por mais tempo._

 _Lembro-me que papai disse que sairia para tentar pescar um pouco mais a frente das últimas tentativas com aquele homem. Me advertiu para que eu não me aproximasse da pequena cabana que improvisamos com grandes folhas de coqueiro para mamãe repousar, pois não queria que eu interrompesse seu descanso e como uma boa filha o fiz. Me mantive na margem, brincando de fazer castelos de areia, algo que papai e mamãe sempre faziam comigo quando íamos a praia. Não tinha mais idade para aquilo, porém a bolha invisível de felicidade que meus pais criaram para mim era tão aconchegante que não me importava. Um pouco antes de anoitecer papai voltou, mas sozinho. Arrastava consigo uma grande bolsa laranja, alguns cocos ainda presos ao galho e enlatados. Estava cansado, muito cansado, mal conseguia sorrir para camuflar sua infelicidade._

 _Perguntei o que houve, onde estava o homem que havia ido com ele, porquê trouxe aquelas coisas, mas só o que papai dizia era que havia pensado numa forma de me tirar dali._ _ **Pela primeira vez havíamos discutido**_ _."_

 **oOo**

Ouvi um baque violento contra o chão e pisquei, voltando a realidade. Sakura havia caído sobre os joelhos, desgastada tanto físico como psicologicamente. Seus olhos estavam inchados e extremamente vermelhos, seu nariz avermelhado, seu rosto encharcado com as lágrimas. Peguei uma caixa com lenços de papel da gaveta de uma mesinha ao nosso lado e lhe entreguei ao me abaixar para abraçá-la, porém ela rejeitou meu abraço, apesar de segurar firme minha mão.

— Já chega. — pedi, ficando cada vez mais desesperado ao vê-la daquela forma. — Não precisa mais dizer nada.

Ela chorava alto, demonstrando que sua dor era insuportável. Soluçava, urrava, gemia. Era sufocante vê-la daquele jeito. Comecei a me preocupar ainda mais quando ela voltou a se balançar para frente e para trás, como fez há seis anos e três meses atrás naquele acidente que sofremos e ela se perdeu naquele trauma.

 _ **Não tenho ninguém ao meu lado**_

 _ **E com certeza isso não está certo**_

 _ **E com certeza isso não está certo**_

— _O que está acontecendo, papai?!_ — Sakura gritou num tom implorativo como se fosse a menina de doze anos daquela história. Levou as duas mãos aos ouvidos, como se ouvisse a voz de seu pai e gritou, como se o respondesse. — _Eu não quero ir sem vocês!_

Segurei seu delicado rosto com as duas mãos para forçá-la a olhar pra mim — Sakura. — chamei, mas seu olhar estava perdido, imerso naquela lembrança. — Volta pra mim. — Supliquei, completamente aflito e angustiado por vê-la perdida numa tormenta sem fim em sua mente.

De repente sua feição sofreu uma alteração brusca. Não estava mais revirado em dor, estava congelado e sem expressão alguma e suas mãos caíram em seu colo, então eu sabia, ela havia voltado para aquela lembrança vívida. Sua narração voltara a ser profundamente real, me levando direto para aquele acontecimento mais uma vez.

 **oOo**

 _"— Prometa, Sakura, prometa que nunca mais vai voltar, nunca! — papai exigiu, apertando meus braços e me chacoalhando. Nunca o vi tão descontrolado e desesperado daquela forma e o choque fora tão grande que não consegui reagir naquele momento. Nossa discussão já havia me assustado o suficiente. Me abraçou e acariciou meus fios róseos desculpando-se em murmúrios por me preocupar. — Sua mãe e eu te amamos tanto, minha princesa. Somos eternamente gratos por você ser essa filha maravilhosa que é e precisamos que faça isso por nós, para que possamos descansar tranquilos e em paz. — explicou-me num tom gentil seu pedido, ainda que estivesse desesperado. Afastou-me e acariciou meu rosto. Foi a primeira vez que o vi chorando e foi ali que percebi a gravidade da situação. — Colocarei você naquele bote. Haverá água e comida por uns dias, terá de remar e será cansativo, mas não desista,_ _ **sobreviva**_ _. — assenti ao vê-lo exigir minha concordância pelo olhar de forma tão intensa que apenas pude obedecer. — Isso, agora prometa que nunca mais voltará. — meus olhos voltaram a se encherem de lágrimas e me vi chorando desesperadamente, mesmo que eu tivesse assentido. Me abraçou mais uma vez e dessa vez consegui retribuí-lo e o fiz com todas as minhas forças porque sabia que era nosso último abraço._

 _Eu não tinha forças para falar, mas papai sabia que mesmo que não tivesse firmado aquela promessa em palavras jamais a quebraria. A dor que senti naquela despedida vive dentro de mim até hoje. Tudo o que eu era se perdeu naquele momento. Chorar não era mais suficiente para aliviar aquela dor, mesmo que ainda o fizesse involuntariamente."_

 **oOo**

— Ele preparou minha partida em silêncio enquanto da mesma forma o observava, pensando no quanto o destino era cruel. Papai estava tão desesperado que passou por cima dos seus maiores medos, usando o único meio que ele realmente desaprovara, que por coincidência foi o que nos obrigou a vir de avião, me deixando sozinha num bote para encarar todas as variáveis, outro de seu maior medo. — ela continuou depois de minutos em silêncio, ainda naquele estado catatônico. Lágrimas ainda fugiam de seus grandes olhos arregalados e perdidos no passado. — E só naquele momento havia entendido o porquê de papai me obrigar a prometer ir sozinha e não voltar mais. Ele já estava muito doente. Tossia sangue no tempo em que colocava as coisas no bote e hoje sei que ele tinha ciência de que mesmo que tivesse vindo comigo as chances de sobreviver eram baixas, além de reduzir as minhas, porque seriam duas pessoas para compartilhar do pouco de água de coco e comida enlatada que havia trazido. Em nossa despedida silenciosa porém extremamente significante, vi em seu olhar que estava feliz por ficar, porque garantia minha sobrevivência e porque ficaria ao lado de mamãe, como sempre disse que gostaria. — ela piscou, expulsando mais lágrimas e suas esmeraldas encontraram meus olhos. — Eu parti vendo o sol se misturar ao mar ao seu nascer sem olhar para trás, e só ali conseguir pronunciar o que estava preso em meu coração: "Eu prometo". Repeti inúmeras vezes a resposta para o pedido de papai, perdida na imensidão do mar e da solidão.

 _ **Ah, será que ninguém consegue ver**_

 _ **Que temos uma guerra pra lutar?**_

— Passei muito tempo a deriva no mar. Sobrevivi as tempestades. Sobrevivi a fome e a sede. Sobrevivi a minha morte, porque aquela doce menina havia morrido com seus pais. — ela continuou a narração. Os olhos cansados, consequências de chorar; piscavam lenta e pesadamente.

 _ **Nunca encontramos nosso caminho**_

 _ **Apesar do que eles dizem…**_

— Não sei quanto tempo depois fui encontrada. Um grande navio cargueiro me resgatou.

 _ **Como isso parece tão errado?**_

— Eu não queria ser encontrada, não queria sobreviver e nem cumprir minha promessa… — a voz embargada desapareceu no sussurro até retomar sua força de forma monstruosa, impiedosa consigo mesma — …mas fui encontrada. — alegou com rancor — Sobrevivi. — fechou os olhos, a expressão facial denunciando o quanto estava enojada pelo que estava prestes a falar. — _E cumpri minha promessa._

 _ **A partir desse momento**_

— Não havia nada que me fizesse descumprir minha promessa, nem aqueles homens me mostrando a importância de eu voltar com eles para verificar se havia mais sobreviventes. "Eu não vou voltar.", repeti mais do que o necessário para eles entenderem, mas o que eles não sabiam era que a única que precisava entender aquilo era eu, porque eu queria voltar.

 _ **Como isso parece tão errado?**_

— Era errado eu seguir a diante, mas o fiz. Não voltei mais e mesmo diante das acusações de todos sobre mim pela minha escolha e exigência, eu repetia para mim todos os dias, a todo segundo que "Eu não quis aquilo". _Eu não quis_ que meu presente de aniversário de doze anos, minha viagem dos sonhos, se tornasse meu pior pesadelo. — afirmou com dureza, a dureza que Haruno Sakura exigia de si mesma para sobreviver. — _Eu não quis_ que meus pais morressem pelo meu sonho. — fechou os olhos, os lábios se contorciam em repulsa de si mesma, era nítido e palpável. — _E eu não quis_ deixá-los lá e nem ser a única sobrevivente.

Sakura abriu os olhos chorosos e tudo que havia visto pela primeira vez lá atrás, quando a vi em choque, estava eminente naquele momento. Sua dor era maior que qualquer outra coisa que sentisse e essa enorme cicatriz estava cravada em sua alma. Agora eu entendi as frases que ela repetira diversas vezes enquanto estava em choque: " _Eu não vou voltar_ " e " _Eu não quis aquilo_ ". Frases que também estavam cravadas em sua alma, obrigando ela a ser o que era, mas eu havia a julgado errado em uma coisa: sua imponência, rigidez, frieza, calculismo e inacessibilidade não era contra as pessoas a sua volta, ou contra mim, era contra si mesma. Era a forma que havia encontrado de proteger a pequena Sakura que ela alegava ter morrido naquela tragédia junto com os pais e de não ser assombrada por aquele passado.

Abracei-a, sendo prontamente retribuído, mas ela não parou, continuou inerte sua narração.

— A seguradora contratou um guardião legal para cuidar de mim até que atingisse a maioridade pois o presidente era um grande amigo do meu pai e depois de tantos anos compreendi certas coisas. Papai havia sido forte por mim e por mamãe. Ele me protegeu de ver todos que estavam naquele avião sem vida, me protegeu da verdade de que mamãe não estava dormindo e sim que havia perdido a vida, me protegeu de ver o homem que voltara com papai perder a vida e me protegeu da tormenta de saber que estava perdendo a vida também. Ele queria que eu fosse embora e não voltasse mais para sempre ter a lembrança de que eles ficaram bem naquela ilha, dormindo tranquilamente e descansando em paz.

Se encolheu em meus braços e a apertei ainda mais, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. — Você não está mais sozinha. — afirmei, acariciando seus fios róseos.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. — ouvi em seu habitual tom aveludado revestido de gratidão e sorri, sabendo que agora ela havia sobrevivido também àquele passado que não sabia lidar, mas que aprendeu e o superou.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Posso falar? Escrevi o capítulo inteiro chorando, gente! Sério mesmo! Acho que estou na TPM, não é possível!

Não sei se consegui tocá-los como esse enredo me tocou, mas espero realmente que tenha conseguido porque quis muito transmitir a intensidade da relação da pequena Sakura com os pais, do quanto eles eram importantes para ela, além de a ingenuidade e inocência dela no auge, que foi muito difícil construí-las e mais ainda desconstruí-las para iniciar a decadência delas, o que a obrigou deixar de ser daquela forma. A transformação da pequena Sakura para a imponente Sakura foi extremamente complicado porém importante, então tive que tomar muito cuidado para não distorcer o que eu queria passar e para o caso de não ter conseguido desenvolver o motivo claramente nesse capítulo, esclareço aqui: Sakura se tornou aquela mulher revestida na "armadura de dama de ferro", não para afastar os outros, mas para afastá-la de si mesma, daquele trauma e daquela dor e infelizmente havia saído de seu controle, influenciando também ao seu redor.

Bom, era isso o que quis mostrar. Espero que tenham gostado do que a levou a esse extremo e principalmente que tenham sentido. Há muito mais o que dizer sobre a infinidade de coisas que quis passar, mas guardarei minhas palavras para dar espaço para as palavras de vocês! Contem-me o que acharam detalhadamente se possível, se entreguem a mim como me entreguei a vocês de coração! Inclusive sobre o que acharam da postura do Sasuke nessa situação.

Estarei a espera.

Ah, e antes que me cobrem, ainda estou pensando em postar mais um capítulo para mostrar como Sasuke e Sakura ficaram depois dessa baita confissão e exposição dela com ele, já que ele havia se exposto desde do início a ela. Não prometo, mas se estiverem curiosos o bastante para ver esse capítulo, posso criar para vocês! ^^

Conto com a opinião de vocês!

Até a próxima, queridos!*~


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna! o/

Ahhh que saudade eu estava dessa fanfic... Há um tempo atrás reli ela, corrigi os erros que na época tinham me passado em branco, dei-lhe banners por capítulo e aí me veio a inspiração para escrever o desenrolar da história do casal após ela ter contado. Nos comentários vi o quanto estavam interessados e claro que eu não poderia deixar vocês na vontade, né? Kkkkk

E vou falar, o destino estava a meu favor! Até achei a música perfeita! Então vamos lá que estou na ansiedade para mostrar para vocês o que aprontei!

Ao som de 'Angel - Sarah MacLachlan', segue mais uma fase da vida desse casal maravilhoso! s2

Ahhhh quase ia me esquecendo, dedico esse capítulo a ~Jackeline1309 que ama essa fanfic e até hoje se lembra de uma frase que coloquei no primeiro capítulo, levando consigo para a vida! Muito obrigada pelo carinho, querida! Espero que goste e aprecie sem moderação! =P

Boa leitura!*~

Obs: Leitores assíduos de outras fanfics minhas que ainda não foram atualizadas leiam as notas finais, por favor rsrs

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 3 - Angel/Sarah MacLachlan**

 **oOo**

 _ **Passe todo seu tempo esperando**_

 _ **Por uma segunda chance**_

— Você está bem? — perguntei, vendo-a esboçar um leve e discreto sorriso no intuito de me acalmar, mas quem realmente precisava se acalmar era ela. Seu nervosismo estava eminente, todavia a conhecia mais do que a mim mesmo e sabia que ela precisava de espaço naquele momento. Era o momento de ela enfrentar seus demônios, superar o que ainda a prendia àquele passado doloroso e por isso peguei sua mão e fechei os olhos, buscando a força que ela precisa que eu tenha para ajudá-la naquela empreitada, afinal, estávamos a caminho de onde todo aquele pesadelo havia ocorrido.

Há dez meses e duas semanas Sakura me contou abertamente sobre o que havia guardado por toda a sua vida.

 **oOo**

 _"Depois daquilo nós dormimos e no dia seguinte ela estava forte o suficiente para me encarar e mais uma vez agradecer por tê-la ouvido e por ter respeitado-a e aguardado-a estar pronta para aquilo. Nos amamos novamente e seguimos com nossa vida._

 _Ainda que ela tentasse esconder ou até mesmo se enganar, eu sabia que contar não havia sido o suficiente para que ela realmente seguisse em frente. Pegava-a com o olhar perdido num ponto qualquer quando estávamos "assistindo" algum filme que ela havia escolhido ou imersa em pensamentos quando conversávamos sobre algo, até mesmo na empresa ela estava dispersa. Passou a se afastar, até mesmo me evitar com justificativas sutis como um "Eu estou cansada hoje. Fica para a próxima, está bem?" ou "Tenho muito trabalho acumulado. Te ligo quando houver a oportunidade.". Preocupei-me e desesperei-me achando que havia a perdido para aquele passado, mas aí quatro meses depois ela me chamou para jantar e diferente do que costumávamos fazer, que era nos encontrarmos no hotel em que ela se hospedou por todos aqueles anos, marcou em meu apartamento. Naquele dia Sakura havia saído mais cedo da empresa e pelo distanciamento que havia imposto entre nós eu realmente pensei que era o fim do que havíamos construído naqueles seis anos e sete meses, mas quando entrei em casa e vi velas no interior de globos de vidro no chão criando um caminho até o quarto eu percebi que ainda era capaz de me surpreender com aquela mulher._

 _Ela estava em pé, descalça, em frente a cama, trajando uma camisola rosa claro com rendas brancas. Aguardava-me estendendo sua mão para que me aproximasse. No rosto não haviam traços felinos de maquiagem que enalteciam sua altivez e ferocidade, havia apenas sua beleza natural. Olhos grandes e límpidos esverdeados sob cílios longos e leves, bochechas no tom natural levemente rubras, lábios rosados num sorriso tão sincero que era estonteante._

 _— Bem-vindo de volta,_ _ **querido**_ _. — recebeu-me de braços abertos e só o que pude fazer foi apressar-me em alcançá-la, abraçá-la inspirando seu cheiro e agradecê-la por não desistir de nós._

 ** _Por uma mudança que resolva tudo_**

 _Minutos depois Sakura desfez o abraço e lentamente, sem nunca deixar meu olhar, despiu-me aos poucos. Meu terno, gravata e camisa estavam no chão quando ela quebrou o silêncio, presenteando-me com um sorriso tão genuíno e liberto que meu peito aqueceu de prontidão._

 _— Hoje eu quero que seja diferente, Sasuke… quero que seja_ _ **especial**_ _._

 _Assenti de corpo e alma recebendo seus beijos em meu peito, pescoço e queixo até alcançar meus lábios e mergulhar em minha boca através de um beijo calmo e preenchido de sentimentos._ _ **Ela nunca havia se doado tanto naquele ponto**_ _._

 _Minhas mãos automaticamente envolveram-na, mas com uma sensação diferente. O que estávamos fazendo não tinha a luxúria movendo-nos, não haviam corpos sedentos por mais, fogo alastrando-se por nossas ações causando uma combustão perigosa que nos fazia ir ao céu e voltar à terra famintos de prazer, não havia nem mesmo insaciedade. A cada toque havia um sentimento, a cada beijo uma sensação, a cada olhar a construção de um novo elo, uma nova entrega. Não era mais paixão,_ _ **era amor**_ _. O amor puro e bruto circulando entre nós, envolvendo-nos, unindo-nos ainda mais em todas as dimensões que um relacionamento verdadeiro exige: na mais genuína e total entrega._

 _Risos guturais escapavam de nós conforme nos conhecíamos de novo, e de novo,_ _ **e de novo**_ _. A plenitude nos envolveu soberana e sem ao menos perceber ambos estávamos em pé um de frente para o outro, nus, de corpo e alma, presos num contato visual de tirar o fôlego. Me vi mergulhado naquelas esmeraldas como nunca. Com o olhar ela dizia que finalmente havia me aceitado inteiramente e mais uma vez abriu seu coração para que eu pudesse entrar._

 _Sakura se deitou sobre a cama e abriu os braços. Assim que me aproximei ela me acolheu num abraço e depois de minutos preciosos em que ficamos daquela forma puxou-me para um beijo que naturalmente transformou-se em carícias que nos levaram há uma união física._

 _Eu beijava seu seio, acariciando seu bico entumescido com a língua enquanto sua mão afundava-se em meu cabelo e me envolvia com as pernas, rodeando minha cintura. Minha outra mão alcançou sua bunda e ao apalpá-la fui recompensado com seu gemido. Nossos corpos envolviam-se cada vez mais em busca de contato e logo o que fazíamos tornou-se pouco._

 _— Eu preciso de você, Sasuke. — sussurrou em meu ouvido e umedeci meu lábio inferior voltando a encará-la. O desejo em sua voz estava também presente em seu olhar e não pensei duas vezes ao atender seu pedido._

 _Penetrei-a com calma, carinho, paixão, amor. A mistura transformou aquele ato sexual numa novidade, numa "primeira vez" de novo. Havia nervosismo, receio, preocupação. Eu não queria desapontá-la, queria que fosse perfeito para ela como estava sendo para mim porque_ _ **eu finalmente estava sendo amado**_ _. Por mais que havíamos ficado juntos por todo esse tempo e Sakura se esforçasse ao máximo para me dar tudo o que podia, ainda não era amor. Havia uma paixão arrebatadora por mim, eu sabia e sentia, respeito, admiração, carinho, preocupação, mas ainda sim não era o amor que tanto esperei, como o que eu tinha para lhe dar e que não podia porque ela não estava pronta para receber, entretanto naquele momento era diferente. Ela deixou-se aberta através de suas carícias, nada feroz e sim serena, mostrando-me a natureza do seu amor e eu me abri totalmente, plenamente para ela também._

 _No auge dos nossos prazeres gozamos e quando eu ia deitar-me contra o colchão para trazê-la para meu peito como sempre fazíamos, ela abraçou-me e gentilmente puxou minha cabeça para seu peito, deitando-me sobre ela. Quando acomodei-me iniciou um cafuné e com a outra mão acariciou minhas costas. Envolvidos pelo silêncio relaxamos e quando eu estava prestes a dormir fui despertado por sua voz aveludada num ritmo preguiçoso porém incisivo ainda que gentil._

 _— Eu te amo, Sasuke. — ouvi e surpreso a encarei._

 _Em seus olhos haviam o reflexo do que ela havia dito e nos meus, lágrimas lídimas da maior felicidade já sentida por um homem. Fora a primeira vez que ela havia dito aquelas palavras. Sem perceber comecei a rir e a beijá-la com todo o amor que sentia por ela._

 _— Eu também te amo, Sakura. — sussurrei enquanto nossas testas estavam encostadas uma contra outra e seu olhar preso ao meu._

 _Nos amamos mais uma vez e enrolamos na cama até termos nossos estômagos protestando por refeição._

 _Sakura havia dito que havia preparado um jantar, mas que já deveria estar frio. Observava-a se esforçar para oferecer-me o melhor do que havia preparado, surpreso por ter descoberto que ela havia feito nossas refeições pessoalmente. Ela tinha muitas qualidades, mas cozinhar não era uma delas. A vida havia transformado-a numa mulher prática, que não fazia e sim comprava, e para que houvesse um pouco de normalidade entre nós eu sempre reservei algumas datas para cozinhar para ela ou nossos dias se resumiriam à comida de restaurantes, ainda que fossem dos melhores da cidade. Em algum desses jantares que preparei percebi o motivo de Sakura morar num hotel. Ela não queria um lar porque acreditava que o lar dela havia ficado naquela ilha junto com a família. Não queria se sentir confortável, nem familiarizada com um lugar e mantinha isso em tudo que lhe rodeava. Não cozinhava, não lavava as roupas, não comprava objetos que pudessem fazê-la se apegar a algo como quadros, câmera fotográfica e até mesmo rejeitava presentes. Ela dizia que os melhores presentes que eu poderia lhe dar eram boas lembranças e foi o que fiz por todos esses anos. Dei-lhe viagens, passeios, experiências novas e só, mesmo que quisesse dar mais._

 _— Espero que goste. Eu… eu não sei se ficou… — murmurou insegura, fitando-me intensamente conforme eu levava uma garfada do assado que preparou à boca._

 _Mastiguei calmamente sentindo um turbilhão de emoções. Sakura estava nervosa e ansiosa para saber se estava "aceitável" a refeição que preparou para mim e eu estava feliz só pelo fato de ela ter tido essa atitude. O sabor estava meio agridoce, o assado havia passado um pouco do ponto, queimando o exterior, mas ainda sim fora a refeição mais gostosa que já havia comido porque foi preparado por ela especialmente para mim._

 _— Está perfeito. — disse, com um sorriso que não cabia em minha boca vendo-a suspirar aliviada e sorrir satisfeita. Uma pena que não durou por muito tempo, pois em seguida experimentou o que fez._

 _— Isso está horrível, Sasuke! — de imediato pegou o guardanapo e cuspiu o que havia comido, fuzilando-me._

 _Eu ri e me levantei, atravessando a mesa de jantar para abraçá-la. — Obrigado por ter feito tudo isso por mim. — sussurrei, deixando um beijo casto sobre sua cabeça ouvindo-a resmungar sobre enganá-la dizendo que havia ficado bom._

 _Pedimos comida por telefone e jantamos conversando sobre seu pedido de ensiná-la a cozinhar._

 _— Terá de fazer isso, Sasuke. Se não quer comer comida comprada todos os dias vamos ter que revesar no preparo da refeição. Não vou permiti-lo ficar com todos os afazeres caseiros. — insistiu uma última vez e de repente aquele clima descontraído mudou bruscamente._

 _Encarei-a com olhos arregalados, dominado por expectativas enquanto perguntava-me se havia ouvido direito o que ela disse. Há alguns anos, um pouco antes de descobrir o motivo de ela morar num hotel, lhe fiz o convite de morar comigo, que obviamente ela negou de prontidão e até se afastou por algumas semanas antes de me procurar dizendo que não estava pronta para se envolver daquela forma. Claro que havia aceitado sua rejeição, eu sempre fui muito claro com ela e comigo mesmo que aceitaria suas condições e o tempo que precisasse para me aceitar, mas deixei o convite aberto para quando ela estivesse pronta._

 _— Você… — as palavras fugiram da minha boca e de repente eu passei a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis até mesmo para mim._

 _Ela riu e me ofereceu um sorriso que jamais havia visto, um completo, aberto, pleno._

 _— Espero que seu convite ainda esteja de pé. — disse e sem nem perceber eu havia beijado-a novamente._

 _Nós passamos a morar juntos, só que infelizmente a sentia incompleta, presa em algo que não a deixava livre para viver comigo a felicidade que eu estava vivendo, mas não podia pressioná-la porque Sakura era assim. Ela tinha que vencer suas batalhas sozinha e eu apenas tinha que esperar que ela estivesse pronta para compartilhá-las comigo._

 ** _Sempre há um motivo_**

 ** _Para não se sentir bem o suficiente_**

 ** _E isso é difícil no fim do dia_**

 ** _Eu preciso de alguma distração_**

 ** _Oh, bela libertação_**

 _Nós nunca realmente brigamos, nem sequer discutimos. Quando sem ter controle de si mesma ela deixava escapar nas palavras alguma irritabilidade, Sakura se afastava e eu lhe dava o espaço que seu descontrole de forma muda havia pedido. Às vezes levava um dia para ela voltar a si, às vezes dias, até semanas e por mais frustrante que era vê-la se afastar cada vez mais, ainda que estivéssemos vivendo sob o mesmo teto, observava-a a distância aguardando que ela estivesse pronta para voltar para mim._

 ** _Lembranças vazam de minhas veias_**

 ** _Deixando-me vazia_**

 ** _Oh, e leve, e talvez_**

 ** _Eu encontre alguma paz esta noite_**

 _Haviam se passado seis meses quando cheguei em casa e não a vi. Passei algum tempo em choque antes de me mover e procurar pela casa vestígios do que eu temia que tivesse acontecido e ao encontrar um bilhete seu em cima do meu criado-mudo meu mundo parou de girar e tudo tornou-se nublado._

 **"Não posso mais continuar com isso, Sasuke.**

 **Me perdoe.**

 **Sakura."**

 _O bilhete repetia-se em minha mente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam sem pudor por minhas bochechas. Me vi perdido e desesperado, com aquele sentimento de ser abandonado batendo forte no peito, machucando-me, dilacerando-me. Quando percebi estava dirigindo para onde eu sabia que ela havia voltado. Em meia hora eu estava na entrada do hotel em que ela já fora hospedada por mais de seis anos. Assim que uma das recepcionistas me encontrou sorriu e acenou para que me aproximasse. "Veio procurá-la, não é mesmo?" ela disse, sorrindo para confortar-me diante do meu estado nada apresentável. Ela conhecia nossa história como ninguém, por muitas vezes foi testemunha da minha preocupação com a mulher que amo e que era uma grande cliente daquele hotel. Secretamente a recepcionista entregou-me o cartão da manutenção para que eu pudesse entrar no quarto da Sakura e não demorei em fazê-lo._

 _O medo de perdê-la me consumia e nunca o tempo havia sido tão cruel comigo. Nos minutos que passei no elevador aguardando-o chegar ao andar dela nossa história preenchia minha mente. Houve tantos obstáculos, tantas superações e de repente tudo estava sob uma corda bamba. Eu não podia perdê-la, não depois de tudo e por isso corri como nunca para chegar ao seu quarto._

 _Ao abrir a porta a vi sentada no sofá chorando. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados e o nariz e as bochechas levemente rubras denunciavam que chorava há algumas horas. Assim que me viu arregalou os olhos e paralisou por completo me encarando._

 _Eu não disse nada do que havia ensaiado no caminho, apenas corri para abraçá-la deixando os ressentimentos de lado._

 ** _Nos braços de um anjo_**

 ** _Voe para longe daqui_**

 ** _Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_**

 _— Vai ficar tudo bem. — afirmei, minutos depois. Sakura ainda chorava. Depois de um tempo até retribuiu meu abraço. Era indescritível o tamanho do meu desespero. Vê-la tão frágil, quebrada, ainda mais do que qualquer outra vez acabava comigo tanto quanto a sensação que tive de ter sido abandonado. Eu queria arrancar dela aquela dor, sentir por ela se fosse preciso. Sem nem pensar comecei a beijar o topo de sua cabeça, abraçando-a mais forte. — Vamos voltar para casa._

 _— Eu não consigo, Sasuke… eu não consigo… — murmurou em meio a soluços e ofego. O choro tornou-se incontrolável e lá estávamos nós no chão abraçados._

 ** _E da infinitude que você teme_**

 ** _Você é arrancado das ruínas_**

 ** _De seu devaneio silencioso_**

 ** _Você está nos braços de um anjo_**

 ** _Talvez você encontre algum conforto aqui_**

 _Algum tempo depois ela contou o que estava perturbando-a e como eu pensava, ela estava presa há algo que não deixava ser livre para viver: seu passado. Depois de muito tempo ouvindo seu monólogo que expunha tudo que passou por sua cabeça durante tanto tempo, inclusive que ela não era digna do que eu lhe oferecia, percebi que Sakura e eu ainda precisaríamos superar um último obstáculo antes de conseguirmos ser felizes._

 _— Nós vamos descobrir um jeito de superar isso… — murmurei, débil, antes de senti-la me afastar de modo brusco e me encarar ainda mais fora de si do que eu._

 _— Não existe um "nós", Sasuke! Acabou! Eu sou um caso perdido… — sua voz explosiva havia transformado-se num fio até sumir completamente, presa àquela depressão e conclusão precipitada._

 _Fora a primeira vez que ela chegou àquele ponto e nosso relacionamento chegou naquele impasse._

 ** _Tão cansada de seguir em frente_**

 ** _E para todo lugar que você se vira_**

 ** _Existem abutres e ladrões prontos para atacar_**

 ** _E a tempestade piora_**

 ** _Você continua inventando mentiras_**

 ** _Para compensar tudo o que lhe falta_**

 ** _Não faz nenhuma diferença_**

 ** _Escapar uma última vez_**

 ** _É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh_**

 ** _Esta gloriosa tristeza que me faz cair de joelhos_**

 _— Eu não consigo mais mentir para mim mesma… — ela disse em tom cansado e fraco, ainda sob meu abraço incansavelmente forte._

 _Eu chorava tanto quanto ela. Era doloroso vê-la naquele estado e mais ainda saber que ela estava decidida a me deixar, mas engoli a seco dando-me conta de que eu estava decidido a não deixá-la ir._

 _Fechei os olhos fortemente e abri-os tomando a decisão mais importante da minha vida. — Então não minta. Vamos transformar tudo o que vivemos numa verdade superando juntos o obstáculo que você não consegue superar sozinha. Eu não vou perdê-la, Sakura._

 ** _Nos braços de um anjo_**

 ** _Voe para longe daqui_**

 ** _Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_**

 _Nós decidimos voltar para casa. Pegamos suas coisas, demos baixa no hotel e eu devolvi o cartão que a recepcionista havia me dado. Fomos para casa juntos e em nossa cama dormirmos abraçados envolvidos no sentimento que nos uniu até ali._

 _No dia seguinte fomos para a empresa e demos entrada nas nossas férias. Ser presidente me oferecia algumas regalias e por isso conseguimos apressar tudo para que iniciassem já no dia seguinte._

 _Começamos com uma viagem para uma casa de campo da minha família. Ficamos uma semana lá. Sakura ainda estava introspectiva comparada ao que sempre foi, mas ainda sim estávamos lado a lado, passando por aquilo juntos e isso era suficiente para eu me manter firme e forte por nós dois. Enquanto ela tomava banho pesquisei sobre a ilha que ela havia contado onde tudo aconteceu. Vi notícias sobre o ocorrido, fotos do desastre e que a ilha havia se tornado particular e que desde a tragédia ninguém nunca mais foi ao local. Pedi ajuda a um amigo para conseguir o contato do proprietário da ilha. Algo me dizia que Sakura precisava, por mais doloroso que fosse, voltar até lá e enfrentar fisicamente o que já enfrentava mentalmente e por isso eu liguei para o proprietário, que posteriormente descobri que se tratava do guardião legal que cuidou dela até atingir a maioridade, Hatake Kakashi. Ele me pediu para encontrá-lo em três dias e me passou o endereço de sua residência, no entanto pediu para que eu fosse sozinho explicando que Sakura, no dia que atingiu a maioridade, foi embora e ele queria que aquele encontro fosse sigiloso para não machucá-la. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era respeitá-lo, então, com a justificativa de conhecermos outro lugar, ainda sob "férias", nos levei para a cidade em que ele passou a residir depois que Sakura partiu. Ela ainda parecia perdida, por mais que tentasse esconder de mim, mas se tudo desse certo logo ficaria bem._

 _Quando chegamos na cidade a deixei num SPA onde a buscaria a noite para jantarmos, com isso ganhei tempo e espaço para resolver o que era preciso. Encontrei Hatake Kakashi em sua residência em seguida._

 _— Fico feliz em conhecê-lo, Sasuke. — Kakashi disse depois de receber-me e nos acomodarmos._

 _— Digo o mesmo, Sr. Hatake._

 _— Kakashi. Chame-me de Kakashi, Sasuke. Mas diga-me, como ela está? — o homem perguntou e percebi que o que eu estava fazendo era errado. Sakura o deixou porque escolheu isso. Eu não tinha o direito de interferir._

 _Naquela epifania me senti um traidor. Ela confiou a mim sua história e eu estava fazendo muito mais do que ser apenas um ouvinte._

 _— Eu sinto muito, Kakashi. Isso é um erro. — disse, já me levantando._

 _Encarei-o por tempo o bastante para ver o quanto ele ainda se preocupava com ela. Deixei a casa em seguida, rumo ao hotel onde estávamos. Passei algumas horas deitado encarando o teto pensando no que fazer. Eu queria que Sakura enfrentasse seus medos, mas não queria obrigá-la e era exatamente o que eu faria se tivesse conseguido autorização legal do Kakashi para irmos para aquela ilha._

 _Muito antes do horário combinado eu estava a caminho do SPA para buscar Sakura. Quando ela chegou na recepção e me viu ficou totalmente confusa, principalmente porque a abracei forte e pedi perdão muitas vezes, mas menos do que minha culpa exigia._

 _— O que houve? — ela perguntou, afastando-me para me olhar nos olhos e com a cabeça baixa e vergonha pelo que fiz a chamei para irmos embora._

 _O caminho foi uma tortura para mim, silencioso,_ _ **corrosivo**_ _. Eu estava me matando por dentro, com raiva de mim mesmo por ter excedido os limites, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar palavras que pudessem justificar o que fiz. Havia uma chance alta de ela me odiar para sempre, de terminar comigo mais uma vez e só de pensar nisso meu bom senso ameaçava me deixar. O conflito interno perdurou até chegarmos ao hotel e entrarmos em nosso quarto. Pacientemente ela se sentou na borda da cama e me aguardou dizer o que eu tanto martirizava._

 _Em meus olhos já haviam lágrimas acumuladas e em meu peito uma dor prévia do que eu sentiria quando ela me deixasse._

 ** _E da infinitude que você teme_**

 ** _Você é arrancado das ruínas_**

 ** _De seu devaneio silencioso_**

 _— Está me assustando, Sasuke. O que aconteceu? — Sakura se levantou e veio em minha direção, segurando-me pelos braços e buscando alguma resposta, ainda que eu estivesse de cabeça baixa._

 _— Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Eu… eu realmente sinto muito. — balbuciei, deveras arrependido por ter começado aquilo e com as duas mãos ela levantou meu rosto e me obrigou a encará-la._

 _Não sei o que ela viu em meus olhos, talvez tivesse visto minha culpa ou o quanto eu estava arrependido, não sei dizer, só sei que ela se afastou com os olhos arregalados e passos cautelosos, as mãos ainda suspensas no ar, alarmadas._

 _— O que você fez? — perguntou-me, com o tom firme e sério que a dama de ferro Haruno Sakura usava contra quem ousava desacatá-la e inconscientemente levei a mão ao rosto, escondendo-me de sua ira._

 _— Sei sobre Hatake Kakashi. Procurei-o hoje e… — as palavras fugiram porque não havia justificativas nem para mim mesmo. Eu não devia tê-lo procurado, não sem Sakura consentir, mas eu estava tão cego com o desejo de ajudá-la que me deixei agir irracionalmente pela primeira vez em minha vida. — … eu só queria ajudá-la a enfrentar seu passado fora da sua mente também. Foi o jeito que achei de fazer isso acontecer. Não queria ter me intrometido, interferido. Me perdoe… me perdoe, Sakura. Por favor, me perdoe… — ajoelhei-me e me curvei sobre seus pés pedindo a única coisa que eu podia naquele momento:_ _ **perdão**_ _._

 _Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas foi o bastante para que eu tivesse morrido inúmeras vezes e para que Sakura absorvesse o que lhe contei. Ela recuou alguns passos e sem poder encará-la, por não ter dignidade e honra suficientes, acalmei-me, enxugando as lágrimas que já fugiam torrenciais. Levantei sufocado pelo longo silêncio e tentei ser o mais racional possível, assumindo minha culpa._

 _— Eu vou entender se me odiar… sinto muito por ter estragado tudo._

 _Em minha cabeça eu só procurava pensar nas consequências do que eu fiz com clareza. Eu queria encontrar um modo de facilitar as coisas para Sakura já que as compliquei por todo esse tempo. Deixaria meu apartamento para ela. Ela finalmente havia construído um lar, seria monstruoso tirar isso dela. Contrataria um vice-presidente e trabalharia a distância para poupá-la do asco de me encontrar. Então me dei conta de que eu não tinha um motivo para viver. Desde que a conheci tudo sempre se resumiu nela, no quanto eu queria seu bem-estar e sua felicidade. Tornei a chorar e sem forças para me manter em pé caí sobre os joelhos, dando me conta disso quando fui abraçado._

 ** _Você está nos braços de um anjo_**

 ** _Talvez você encontre algum conforto aqui_**

 _— O que você fez foi errado, mas eu jamais te odiaria, Sasuke. — ela disse, aninhando-me em seu peito e abrigando-me em seus braços._

 _Sua compaixão me salvou da escuridão, assim como sua presença havia dado sentido a minha vida._

 _Naquela mesma noite nos amamos sem restrições. Nos declaramos, nos acalmamos prometendo ficarmos juntos diante de todos os problemas que encontrarmos, conversamos abertamente sobre o que lhe contei quando chegamos e planejamos juntos o que eu vinha planejando sozinho._

 _Dois dias depois fomos até a residência do Kakashi. O reencontro foi emocionante. Como eu imaginava o homem se preocupava com ela e quando a viu se desfez em lágrimas de saudades. Sakura também, por mais que ela tivesse ido embora sem olhar para trás, ela sentia falta dele, pois ele havia sido como um pai para ela. Ficamos três dias hospedados na casa dele. Nesse meio tempo Sakura se entendeu com ele, pediu perdão por ter ido embora e por privá-lo de encontrá-la, também contou sobre nós e me apresentou devidamente. Ambos me contaram histórias boas e divertidas da adolescência da Sakura, onde descobri um pouco mais sobre a mulher que amo. Era um clima típico familiar e fazia muito bem para ela. Privou-se tanto daquela sensação que ao senti-la caiu em lágrimas felizes deixando Kakashi e eu preocupados até nos explicar que jamais imaginou que um dia pudesse se sentir tão agraciada pela sorte de encontrar duas pessoas tão boas como nós que pudessem oferecer o que havia perdido na tragédia que vivenciou._

 _No último dia que passamos lá, ela passou um dia inteiro isolada no jardim refletindo enquanto Kakashi me contava que assim que assumiu a guarda da Sakura comprou a ilha para realizar seu pedido de jamais permitir que alguém fosse para lá. Ele era um grande amigo do pai dela, junto do presidente da seguradora, e os dois em respeito ao falecido fizeram de tudo para oferecer-lhe o conforto que a pequena criança precisava para viver._

 _Quando Sakura voltou para o jantar anunciou que queria voltar para onde tudo começou, orgulhando-me por sua decisão corajosa. Kakashi e eu planejamos tudo para que a viagem fosse segura e que nada desse errado."._

 **oOo**

O avião pousou com segurança e a mão fria e trêmula da Sakura apertou a minha conforme ela suspirava e abria os olhos.

— Está tudo bem. Pousamos. — avisei e soltei-me do cinto para curvar-me em sua direção e deixar um beijo casto no topo de sua cabeça ouvindo-a respirar fundo.

Seu nervosismo era tangível e seu estado alerta. Ela forçou um sorriso levantando-se conforme a aeromoça nos instruía a ficar na praia até que os homens que contratamos montassem nosso acampamento e conseguissem instalar a antena que nos daria sinal telefônico para o caso de precisarmos.

Sakura foi a primeira a sair do avião. Hesitante ela desceu degrau por degrau e chegou ao barco que nos levará para a ilha. Estive ao seu lado o tempo todo, observando-a atentamente, _cuidadosamente_. Seus olhos estavam presos na praia e neles era claro que passavam imagens de suas lembranças, por isso mantive-me quieto, dando-lhe o espaço e tempo que precisava.

Quando chegamos a praia e descemos do barco, Sakura ficou catatônica sentindo as ondas baterem contra seus calcanhares encarando a mata no término do alcance da areia. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos fechados conforme sua boca ficou entreaberta com lábios trêmulos.

— Eu voltei… — ela murmurou como se dialogasse com seus pais e me surpreendi ao encontrar um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios ainda trêmulos.

— Sim. Voltou. — concordei, passando meu braço por seu ombro e deixando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, orgulhoso da mulher forte e corajosa que tinha ao meu lado.

 _ **Você está nos braços de um anjo**_

 _ **Talvez você encontre algum conforto aqui**_

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Ai meu Santo Deus da Vodka! Vocês gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram?

Céus! Eu sei que não é um final de conto de fadas, mas vamos combinar né? A vida não é feita só de felicidade infelizmente! Mas pensemos pelo lado bom, mesmo que Sasuke ainda tenha sofrido mais um pouco, pelo menos ele finalmente alcançou a reciprocidade total da Sakura que ele tanto esperava né? Sofredor? Muito! Mas ao menos agora ele está pleno! Tanto ele quanto a Sakura! Eles enfrentaram juntos obstáculos que os dois tinham que enfrentar e como prêmio ficaram ainda mais unidos! Certo? Ou errado? Kkkkkk

Um dia me disseram o seguinte: "Tudo que vem fácil vai fácil. A felicidade plena exige sacrifícios, paciência e inúmeras provas de que você é merecedor de tal recompensa.". Foi isso que eu quis passar aqui!

Contem-me o que acharam, sim? Principalmente se discordarem de mim! Kkkkkk

Abram seus corações para a Senpai! s2

Outra coisa... Eu pensei, droga, eu sei que era pra ser uma one, mas essa história ganhou tanta força e tem tanto potencial que me sinto na obrigação de explorá-la kkkkkk

Seguinte, vejam se aprovam: Pensei em trazer um capítulo mostrando agora o que acontece com SasuSaku depois de terem enfrentado o que os impedia de ficar totalmente entregues um ao outro! O que acham? Vale a pena? Eu pensei nisso na trilha sonora de "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" - Aerosmith. O que acham? Alguém aí tem uma sugestão melhor?

Ai, socorro que estou surtando!

É isso, gente! Conto com a opinião de vocês! Até a próxima!*~

Obs¹: Aos leitores de "Por trás da vida virtual" e "Por trás das câmeras", tenham um pouco mais de paciência, por favor! Não atualizei elas ainda porque de todos os inconvenientes que vivi até aqui o pior e mais impactante é que me mudei para outra casa e nessa mudança perdi meu notebook com os capítulos! Kkkkkkkkkkk

Perdi em casa então uma hora acho! Vamos torcer para que seja logo né? As fanfics que atualizei só atualizei porque uma havia enviado por whats enquanto escrevi há quase um mês atrás e essa porque nesse mesmo período havia enviado para a beta e ela me retornou hoje. Falando nisso, Vivianes2 obrigada pelo excelente trabalho sobre minhas palavras!


End file.
